degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-5261392-20170528152840
I just got to the third episode of Season 8 of my That 70s Show rewatch. Instead of continuing to watch this trainwreck of a season that's filled with inconsistent writing, is devoid of any logic, and throws previous character, storyline, and relationship development out the damn window, I'm going to do something more pleasant - talk about my beloved OTP of the show and one of my favorite couples of all time, Jackie Burkhart and Steven Hyde. "You're the most important thing in the world to me." "I've never felt this way about a girl before. ''I want to be with her."'' Jackie and Hyde are one of those couples that you never expect to be together but once they do, you can't imagine them with anyone else. In the beginning of That 70s Show, Jackie and Hyde were complete opposites - a rich, spoiled, young girl who was a part of the group because she was in an immature relationship with one of the members, and a poor, cynical, jaded boy who came from a broken home and who had no desire to be in a committed relationship. Even though Jackie and Hyde didn't interact all that much in the first few seasons, there were quite a few moments between them that showed that Hyde did actually care about Jackie. He went to prom with her and thought she looked beautiful, and later tried to help her get back with Kelso because she missed him. He comforted her when Kelso cheated on her in the way she knew best - by teaching her how to be "zen". He told her how attractive she was and how she would find someone great after she broke up with Kelso. He took the blame for her drugs, despite knowing how much trouble he would get in. All of this build up led to Jackie developing feelings for Hyde, who of course, completely denied that he felt the same for her. He even said "Mrs. Forman, I can't like her. If I do, shoot me" to which she did because come on, it was SO obvious that he felt something for her as well. He punched a guy for calling her a bitch and in that same episode, asked her out on a date. He was showing actual vulnerability, emotion, and real feelings for her in this episode, and was genuinely hurt when she turned him down after they kissed. However, even though Jackie spent the next season and a half on and off with Kelso, their relationship was far from over. Jackie suggested that Kelso should marry her in the season 4 finale, and it was then that he ran off to California for the summer. Jackie was heartbroken. This was someone she was in love with - as immature, toxic, and dysfunctional as that relationship was, I won't deny that they DID have real feelings for each other. The way Jackie and Hyde started was pretty funny. They were bored one summer day, with half of the group gone, and decided to hook up. It started off as something that was completely sexual and not at all romantic. However, over the next months, them not being able to keep their hands off of each other turned into something deeper. They developed real feelings for each other and actually enjoyed spending time talking to each other. They had a connection and genuinely cared about one another. This was shown in several moments, such as when Hyde shaved off his beard to cheer Jackie up, how Jackie took the blame for what Red thought was Hyde's weed, and how Hyde gave Jackie a place to stay when her dad was in jail and when her mom left. Jackie was the first to admit she loved Hyde and didn't even to expect to hear it in return. Jackie, who started off as the self-absorbed princess who only loved herself and expected everyone else to love her, swallowed her pride, realized she made a mistake by accidentally calling Kelso her boyfriend, and admitted she was in love with Hyde. That is just one of the many things I love about Jackie and Hyde - they helped each other grow and become better versions of themselves, but I'll get into that later. Now, before I go any further, I will admit that Jackie and Hyde had their fair share of problems. They weren't this perfect couple and they never pretended to be. One of the lowest points of their relationship was when Hyde cheated on Jackie, which brought back all of the pain, mistrust, and betrayal she felt when Kelso cheated on her. However, while I don't condone Hyde's cheating, the situations were SO different. Kelso cheated on Jackie multiple times out of lust. Hyde cheated not because he was horny, but because he believed Jackie was cheating on him with Kelso. He cheated out of pain and anger. And he admitted it and apologized right away, unlike Kelso who lied about it for MONTHS and didn't show any regret. After Hyde cheated, he admitted he was in love with her; however, Jackie instead pitted Kelso and Hyde against each other only to say that she needed the summer to decide. Hyde was tired of waiting around for her and when Jackie finally admitted she wanted to be with him, he was too proud to admit he wanted to be with her, too. But they reconciled and for a long while, their relationship was in pretty good shape. They were happy, healthy, and pushed each other to be the best. They got along and loved each other, despite their differences. And they worked out their problems in a way that didn't taint their relationship, although they did often need help from Kelso and Fez. Like I said before, Hyde and Jackie had a very positive influence on each other. Hyde was always this cynical, jaded person plagued with commitment and abandonment issues. However, he was totally committed to Jackie. He was always against the idea of being married and tied down for the rest of his life, but in the S7 finale he was going to propose to Jackie in Chicago, because she was the one he loved; the one who believed in him and supported him. The one who pushed him to meet his biological father, form a relationship with him, and accept a job from him. The one who was by his side when he owned his own record shop. The one who showed compassion for his childhood and could relate to similar issues. The one who loved him as much as he loved her. Hyde had a really positive influence on Jackie as well. As I said before, Jackie was introduced as someone totally shallow, superficial, and self-absorbed. She always put herself first because she believed she was the one who mattered most. However, over time she admitted that Steven was the most important thing to her. Steven was the one she loved the most, not herself. Steven was the one who supported her dreams, thoughts, feelings, and ideas, as he did for her. I cannot get over how such a beautiful, deep, and complex relationship had SUCH a shitty ending. So for those who haven't watched That 70s Show, they had Jackie go to Chicago for a job and Hyde follow her to propose. Unfortunately, Hyde walked in on Jackie with a naked Kelso. I believe that this was gonna be another round at that love triangle, but have Jackie/Hyde rise in the end - there were several hints of them ending up together such as when Hyde was going to marry her and she was gonna say yes, Kelso making Hyde and Jackie Betsy's godparents, and Jackie talking about how she co-owns the record store. But Season 8 was a travesty and hired a bunch of new writers that ignored the past seven seasons of characterization, plotlines, storytelling, and development. So instead, we get one last glimmer of hope with Jyde by having Hyde say he wasn't ready for marriage yet, only for it to be revealed that he got married to a stripper in Vegas. :) I'm reliving the bitterness of that whole giant ass trainwreck, rip. In conclusion, Jackie and Hyde had a beautiful relationship that involved sweet physicality, mutual trust and understanding, compassion, love, support, forgiveness, and growing and improving together. They were so interesting to watch since they had such genuine, organic growth and development. I don't care what the writers tell me. Jackie and Hyde are happily married; her as an anchorwoman, him as a record store owner, and both of them together, forever.